


Enter the Calvary

by Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter/pseuds/Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter
Summary: Fanart inspired by Oya Manda’lor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oya Manda'lor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297484) by [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/pseuds/Cloud__Chaser). 



Enter the Calvery. Cue slow-mo walking away from an explosion as Back in Black plays 

In case the image doesn't show up. 

https://itdoesntmatt3r.tumblr.com/image/644401925899665408


	2. Paz and Paz

Is it sideways, yes. Could I fix it, also yes. Did I fix it, no. Why because.

I originally drew Paz with the typical nordic features as seen in other Vizslas in TCW show. I liked it enough, but it didn't seem quite right. This morning I awoke to another magnificent work by Lanaisdrawing and was inspired to redraw the face. I feel like it fits the character better. Less of a stoic warrior and more gentle giant. 

incase it doesn't show up 

https://itdoesntmatt3r.tumblr.com/post/644847345697210368/two-versions-of-paz-vizsla


	3. Meetings...Some are more successful than others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart inspired by Oya Manda’lor

I can't wait till everyone meets everyone. So many shenanigans will go down.


End file.
